It has been proposed in the past to provide bird feeders fitted into windows. For example, at least as early as 1915, the National Association of Audubon Societies proposed a windowbox fitted into an open window with the sash coming down snugly into a groove in the woodwork on the top wall of the box. The box was fitted with a transparent glass back wall so that one sitting in the room could view the birds that would come into the box and the birds could see also. There has also been proposed a birdfeeder that would fit onto a windowsill in an open window as seen, for example, in the Thatcher patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,541. In some of these prior proposals, the birds can readily view the occupants of the room in which the window is fitted and this may, in many instances, tend to scare the birds away from the feeding station. It is therefore proposed to eliminate this problem and, also, to provide a window birdfeeder of a structure wherein the window may be closed behind the windowbox so that drafts and insects and the like may be kept out, particularly in the evening.